Kaoru Hitachiin Angel or Devil?
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: Is Kaoru Hitachiin an angel or devil? What happens when a terrible secret about Kaoru is found out? What will happen? Who is that evil man saying Kaoru will be killed in 5 days? What's an older twin brother to do!


_Everyone thought **Hikaru Hitachiin** was the devil of the two twins, how wrong they were. In a world where things such as wings, and many other things exist, Hikaru Hitachiin, had angel wings. Hikaru was mischievious, but he wasn't evil._

_The real evil? It lurked in Kaoru. Hard to believe, the innocent seeming, more mature, sweeter, more normal twin, was **evil** right? Maybe it was just natural that Kaoru's inner **darkness** and **turmoil** reflected in his wings, his sleek black feathery wings._

_Hikaru's jokes, and pranks? The fun-seeking Hikaru came up with them, but who made them reality? Who made sure the pranks, the skits, the fights, all run without hitches? Who made them work like a well oiled machine? The answer is simple- **Kaoru Hitachiin, the shadow twin.**_

_Heck, Kaoru was a little more evil than Hikaru, but that might have changed the day Kaoru fell in **love**._

_They are **different** but the **same**, **mirrored images** of **each other**. They are** alike**, but they are **opposites**. To the younger of the twins, the line between '**Right'** and '**Wrong**', is horribly **blurred**. To him, everything is a game, it's a game to** survive**.  
_

--

**Kyouya POV**

It was amazing how well Kaoru could hide his true wings. I wasn't exactly sure what kind of wings Kaoru Hitachiin really had, but it was amazing how he somehow gave off the illusion of pure white wings, just like his brother, Hikaru Hitachiin.

Although, Hikaru Hitachiin actually had pure white wings, which was a mild surprise, considering the tricks they played on Tamaki.

"Kyoouyyaaa!" Tamaki called out to me from across the room, he was surrounded by a horde of customers, as usual.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled, although, in his case, its more of speak of the 'idiot'. Nevertheless, I sighed, ruffled out my grey wings, adjusted my glasses, and walked over to him. He pulled me away from his customers.

"Okasan, have you noticed something?" he asked me.

My face revealed nothing, "Noticed what...Otosan?" although I almost smirked at the 'Father and Mother' joke.

"The twins haven't played any tricks on me for 3 days," Tamaki exclaimed to me quietly.

"You're just being paranoid Tamaki." I sighed again, he was such an idiot.

"No I mean they must be planning something big!" he pouted at me.

"Tamaki, stop being an idiot." I walked away from him, leaving Tamaki pouting.

"Okasaan!!" He whined ruffling his also pure white wings, but with foreign brown tipped edges.

--

**Kyouya POV**

I was busy checking over the calculations I had written when Kaoru walked over.

"Is Tono scared of us?" he asked.

"He seems to be suffering from paranoia." Kaoru smiled at my answer.

"He should be," Kaoru smirked. I glanced at him and raised a brow.

"Should he, Kaoru?" Kaoru's smirk disappeared instantly and was replaced with an innocent smile.

"I don't know Kyouya-senpai." he seemed to say the word 'senpai' as if he was mocking me, the little twit.

I put on my host club smile and looked at him, "Shouldn't you be attending to your customers?"

"Oh no, that? Hikaru came up with a great idea, that we should pretend to fight and I go to you for comfort."

"I bet you made sure it ran without a hitch." I mumbled.

A few customers had made their way over to Kaoru and I.

"What was that? Kyouya-chan?" Kaoru moved his hand slowly to cover my hand. I was vaguely disturbed, and as I was about to move my hand, Hikaru burst through the customers and grabbed Kaoru in his arms.

"Kaoru!" he exclaimed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was a wonderful actor, the boy had on a fake blush and fake tears.

"Don't touch anyone but me! I'm sorry!" Hikaru brushed his hand against Kaoru's cheek.

"Hikaru-!" he gasped as Hikaru ran his hand through Kaoru's hair.

I nearly twitched with disgust, shameless twins. Twincest isn't one of my favorite things, but if it brings in customers, I'll deal.

Hikaru and Kaoru's pure white wings seemed to shimmer as they stared into each others eyes. They were hamming it up, even if it was just an act.

I sighed and averted my gaze back to my ledger, but out of the corner of my eye, Kaoru's pair of wings seemed black. I looked up and for a split second, his wings looked sleek, black, and devilish. I almost had the urge to rub my eyes, but I restrained myself and thought, "So those are his true colors?" I shivered slightly.

--

**Hikaru POV**

This was hilarious! These girls totally fall for any dumb act my brother and I play. Its so weird, not to mention Kaoru's being uke-ier than ever, but I was trying not to laugh as I stared into my younger brother, Kaoru's eyes. The girls had either fainted or ran away in glee, so we broke eye contact and walked over to where Kyouya stood.

"Ano, Kyouya-senpai," I began, "We were bored, we just wanted to try something new!"

"But you tensed up when I touched your hand, so I don't think we're gonna do that again." continued Kaoru.

"Kaoru, don't touch anyone other than me!" I pulled Kaoru into another fake embrace.

Kaoru caught up with my game quick, like he always does.

"Hikaru!" he clutched at the back of my shirt like a lost child. We gained one last wave of squeals from the customers as they left the host club. After they had left, Kaoru and I broke out laughing.

"D-d-did you see that one girl," he gasped with laughter, his wings were shaking with laughter, "S-she.." Kaoru couldn't finish his sentence because he was laughing too hard, and I had thought that was hilarious, and ended up laughing as much as he was.

Tamaki and Haruhi walked over to us.

"Are you devil brothers having fun?" he asked us, a scowl on his face.

"Yep," I managed to gasp out past my laughter.

Kaoru stopped laughing for a moment, looked up at Tamaki and grinned a cheshire grin, I copied his expression though I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Oh Tono, we're going to have more fun with you tomorrow." Kaoru and I grinned, yet again copying his face. We were? I thought, Kaoru hadn't told me any of this, I wonder what he has planned. I looked at Kaoru through the side of my eye and what I saw shocked me slightly. Kaoru had black wings?

"Right Hikaru?"

I blinked a few times, they were back to the pure white wings we shared.

"I said right Hikaru?"

What was up with that? Am I seeing this? It can't be!

"Ne! Hikaru! Why are you staring at my wings like that?" Kaoru snapped his fingers in front of me. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh.. nothing.." I began.

"Haruhii!!" whined Tamaki, who had been gawking at Kaoru after his statement.

"Yes senpai?" asked Haruhi, not really paying attention to him.

"Your brothers are being mean!!" he grabbed her shoulders.

--

Narrator POV

The next moment happened in a flash. Hikaru and Kaoru both stood back to back between Tamaki and Haruhi, wings and arms spread out.

"Tono, stop sexually harrassing Haruhi!" they chorused.

Tamaki would have made a complaint about this, but like the rest of the host club, he was in shock. They all stared at Kaoru, except for Hikaru, who was facing away from him and looking at Haruhi.

"Ne, Kaoru... Why is everyone looking at yo-" he turned around and gasped slightly. Kaoru's wings were spread out, reaching their full length, a few feathers fluttered around. If there had been customers around, there might have been a mix of terror, and awe. The host club was deathly quiet.

"Huh? Hikaru? Why are you staring at me?" Kaoru turned to face his older brother, only to see that Hikaru's face was as white as a sheet.

"Kaoru.." began Tamaki.

"Kaoru.. you have Devil Wings?" Kyouya finished the sentence for Tamaki. There was a slight intake of air at those two words.

Kaoru looked surprised for a moment, and suddenly looked at the floor.

"Kao-cha-" Hunny started, only to be interrupted by Kaoru.

"Yeah, I've got devil wings." Kaoru lifted his head up with a mocking smile on his face. "So what?" His voice dripped with pure malevolence. "Just because you all are wusses doesn't mean I have to be a good little 'uke'" Kaoru walked over to his brother and stroked his chin up.

"Right o-nii-chaan?" Kaoru smirked icily sounding out the words.

"W-What?!" Hikaru blushed at being called oniichan, "K-Kaoru! Why do you have b-black wings?!"

Kaoru pouted and looked at Hikaru, "Oniichan doesn't love me anymore?" To Hikaru, Kaoru looked adorable, and he blushed furiously.

Hikaru was about to speak when Kaoru's wings came and folded around both of them, Hikaru gasped at the feeling of Kaoru's wings, his sinfully beautiful wings.

"Hikaru, do you like the feel of my sins?", Kaoru immediately pushed away from Hikaru, and gave the host club members and evil smile that would be etched into their minds forever.

"You do understand what I have on my back right?"

They understood, very well.

"Well, wimps, you found out, haha like I give a damn!" Kaoru burst out in mocking laughter, he soon continued. "I was hiding it pretty well until now!"

He snarled at the still stunned members, "What? Do you have a problem with a 'sinner' in your club?", again he smiled a truely cruel smile.

"Well you bastards know my secret, and I bid you adieu." Kaoru snarled maliciously. He thrust his wings out and flapped them once, sending black feathers swirling across the room like daggers, nearly missing the host club members.

"Kaoru wait!" said Tamaki, but he was ignored. Though the members of the club did not see it, since he was facing the opposite direction, Kaoru was crying as he walked away.

--

Kyouya POV

For once I wasn't sure what to do. Kaoru Hitachiin had Devil Wings, and the Host club and I had not known about it until now. What began as a simple way to torture Tamaki, ended up in a huge secret being spilled. How did Kaoru get completely black wings? Sure, Kaoru was a little more devious than his brother, smarter, more calculating. But did he deserve those wings? What happened after that didn't surprise me. Hikaru was momentarily stunned before he ran out the door to follow his brother. Leaving the rest of the club in shock.

Tamaki was the first to speak. _"Devil Wings, The wings people are never born with, but recieve."_

_"A sign of sins,"_ mumbled Mori. _"To recieve the wings, tainting feather by feather."_ continued Hunny, utterly serious.

_"To pollute your personality, one bit at a time..."_ Haruhi was as white as a sheet.

I pushed up my glasses and said, _" The Devil Wings, a sign of taboo. With each sin that affects the persons personality, a feather turns from its original color to black. It isn't rare to see a person with a few pure black feathers, but there have only been a few recorded full black Devil Wings."_

We were quoting from a textbook we had all read and studied in our freshman year, and Haruhi's class had already studied.

"So Kao-Chan has the wings..."

"Apparently so Hunny." Tamaki stated.

I could safely say that this was going to be an interesting turnout, even if we didn't want it to be.

--

Hikaru POV

After Kaoru showed us his wings, I was shocked. Why the hell does my younger twin have black wings?! Kaoru.. Kaoru isn't evil is he? Really I mean… What.. Ahh dammit I'm all confused now! Kaoru's supposed to be the nice twin right?! What was with his little speech out there then? He was like a completely different person! It took me a few second to run after my twin through the door, although what I was going to say to him, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him, but I just knew I had to say something to him. What though?! Dammit!

I started to run faster, running as fast as I could down the corridor and nearing the maze, Kaoru still ran faster. There were a few things I knew about people with Devil Wings.

_1) They have enhanced physical abilities, such as sight, strength, stamina, and some other things._

That's such a temptation..

_2) It's possible to get your wings back to their original colors, but it's a very hard process_

Meaning I might not be able to help him…

_3) They are outcasts, there are people who consider them not worthy of life._

Kaoru was probably in danger, even if I was confused, and he may be evil, hes still my brother! Wait, no that's bull! Kaoru is not evil! Kaoru is Kaoru, and thats that!

I ran into the maze, following my instinct, knowing it would lead me closer to my twin, I stopped shortly for breath and I heard a voice, it was Kaoru's.

Kaoru was facing away from me, leaning over a fountain, letting the water run over his head.

"They probably hate me now.." he whispered. I was stopped in my tracks, Kaoru's black wings were not held out mockingly proud, like they had been in the clubroom, but they now sagged with sorrow and pain.

"Hikaru.." I tensed. Kaoru's voice was hoarse.. He was crying? "Hikaru I'm sorry." Kaoru fell to his knee's in front of the fountain and put his head in his arms, muffling his sobs, but his wings were shaking with each trembling breathe he took.

"Kaoru.." I somehow found my voice and walked towards him, "Kaoru.." I repeated. Kaoru immediately stood up and looked at me.

"Hikaru?", tears were freely streaming down his face, and he looked simply angelic. How could this guy be my twin? I'm not as beautiful as he is, not even close, I thought.

I strode over to him and took him in my arms, "How dare you scare me like that! Running out after saying all that stuff to the host club! Now lets go to the bathroom and wash off the black dye. " I started leading him to the direction out of the maze when he pulled out of my grasp.

"Its not dye.." he said, a look of guilt on his face, he was blushing slightly.

"So.. Its really.."

"Yes Hikaru, I've sinned enough to almost turn all my feathers pure black."

"What.. That can't be possible Kaoru! What could you have possibly done? Almost all your feathers? Does that mean you still have white feathers?"

"Yeah, 3 of them.." Kaoru moved his wings a little and lifted up a few feathers, showing 3 pristine white feathers hidden beneath the beautiful black ones.

"How did you get all these black feathers Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed furiously. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes for God's sake tell me already Kaor-Mph" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips. They tasted like strawberry and I felt like I was melting, it was a nice feeling, sinking into this lovely bliss. Then it hit me. Kaoru was **kissing** me! My younger twin was kissing me!!

Kaoru pulled away and stared at me with his deep golden eyes. "I love you Hikaru."

Kaoru loves me? "I love you too Kaoru, but why did you kiss me?"

He sighed, "Damnit you don't understand!"

"You're right, Kaoru Hitachiin, he doesn't understand, because you are a sinner. " A deep voice bellowed from atop the fountain. We both turned to look at him. He was a tall man with black hair and black eyes. His wings we're a deep red, the color of blood, and he had a scar across his face.

I turned to my brother, and watched as his face contort from the disappointed look he had, to a look of hate. How is my twin able to change his facial expressions within moments? And why does he look beautiful no matter how he looks?

"My name is Asa, although I shouldn't explain myself to creatures like you." he spoke to Kaoru, and cast a sympathetic glance at me, "I'm sorry you had to come into contact with, it." , he frowned in disgust at the mention of my brother.

Kaoru snarled, "Why are you here?"

"To warn the trash that is yourself, that you have 5 days to kill yourself, or be killed by us. You can try to cure yourself, but I don't think it'll be possible, for the likes of you."

"You bastard!" growled Kaoru.

"So it seems your sins to your soul… would be incest?" Asa cast another sympathetic glance at me, "How pathetic. I'm surprised your brother here," he indicated me, "hasn't run away in disgust yet!"

"Shut up!" screamed a flushed Kaoru, "Get the hell away from me!"

Asa just laughed and flew up, his red wings a sign of doom for my brother.

Kaoru sighed and sat on the ground, his head between his knees. I slowly moved towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru.. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hikaru… I love you. I love you more than a brother, this is my sin. Every day the unnatural love for you grows, another feather changed. Before long, I had these." Kaoru stretched out his exhausted seeming black wings.

I was speechless, after a few moments I began ," Kao-"

"I'm running away Hikaru." he interrupted me.

* * *

**AN**

**Me- What'd you think?**

**Simon Cowell- It sucked, I hated it, your grammar is horrendous, the plotline is stu-**

**Me- -puts tape over Simon's mouth- Errr.. Ignore the cranky singing judge.. he's PMS-ing**

**Simon- I am not! You're just completely inadequate at writ-**

**Me- DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN OURAN. -sob- **

**Simon- Crybab-**

**Me- SHUT UP ALREADY!!**


End file.
